Me and My Monsters
thumb|300px|right Me and My Monsters is a live-action television series from the Jim Henson Company and Jim Henson's Creature Shop. Twenty-six half-hour episodes were produced, with productions taking place in Sydney, Australia during mid-2010. The Jim Henson Company is working with Tiger Aspect Productions and Australia's Sticky Pictures on this UK/Australian co-production. Me and My Monsters tells the story of the Carlson family - Nick (dad), Kate (mom), Angela (daughter), Eddie (son) - who have recently relocated from Australia to the UK to discover that there are three monsters - Norman, Fiend and Haggis - living in their basement. For Eddie, these monsters become the best friends a kid could have, but they become three more rowdy kids for Kate to deal with, a constant source of chaos and stress for Nick and an ongoing embarrassment for Angela. The show debuted in the UK on BBC-CBBC television on Monday October 18, 2010, and airs daily on the network. The series has also been commissioned to air on ZDF in Germany and Network Ten and Nickelodeon in Australia. Distribution is being handled by BBC Worldwide. Characters Norman - Me and My Monsters.png| Fiend - Me and My Monsters.png| Haggis - Me and My Monsters.png| Eddie - Me and My Monsters.png| Macauley Keeper Nick - Me and My Monsters.png| Felix Williamson Kate - Me and My Monsters.png| Lauren Clair Angela - Me and My Monsters.png| Ivy Latimer Production The series was created by Mark Grant and features human actors alongside the three monsters (puppets developed by Henson's Creature Shop). The series is being executive produced by Tiger Aspect's Greg Brenman and Rebecca de Souza; The Jim Henson Company's Lisa Henson and Halle Stanford; and Sticky Pictures's Donna Andrews. Sticky Pictures and Baker/Coogan Productions are also producing. The series was written by Mark Grant, Larry Rickard, George Sawyer, Huckerbee and Ostler, Tom Basden, Sam Leifer and James Bachman. Episodes * Strictly No Pets The Carlson's move into their new home but little do they realise there are monsters in the basement. How long can Eddie hide them from the rest of the family? *'Dust Bag Love' When the monsters scare off a cleaner, Kate reaches breaking point; either they clean up their own mess or get out. Eddie is desperate to tidy the house before she gets back but the monsters have other ideas. *'Monster in a Box' Haggis is depressed and no one knows why. A therapist says he needs a father figure so Nick reluctantly steps into the role. But when Nick starts to enjoy his time with his new monster son, Eddie and the other monsters start to get jealous. *'The Fabulous Monsterettes' Eddie is convinced that his parents are splitting up and asks the monsters to help him stop his Dad running away. But the monsters are too busy reviving their singing group, The Fabulous Monsterettes, convinced that Angela wants them as her backing group. *'Baby Love' When Angela is asked to babysit, the monsters ask Nick how babies are made. As usual, they get the wrong end of the stick and Haggis ends up thinking he's pregnant. But will Eddie and Angela persuade him that the baby's not his before the real mother comes back? *'Monster Smart' Eddie is panicking about the arrival of his school report, and tries to stop the post with the help of the monsters. But they are too busy being educated by Kate and Nick, who are desperate to prove who is the brainier parent. *'My Big Fat Monster Wedding' Nick messes up his and Kate's wedding anniversary, she announces that he is not the man she married. So Fiend, Haggis and Norman kidnap him to find the 'real' Nick. Can Eddie and Angela persuade the monsters that it really is their dad? External links *Official Website *Australia's 10 News Clip *Press release *Press release *Episode Guide Category:Creature Shop TV Shows Category:Henson Company TV Shows